The availability of network access points, such as wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) hotspots, has increased significantly. Many of these access points are gated and require user intervention for connection to the Internet or other networks. For example, the user may be required to accept terms and conditions, provide an email address or hotel room number, etc. Some existing solutions attempt to help the users connect to networks, such as by managing multiple passwords with a single authentication personal identification number (PIN). Some other existing solutions attempt to locate Wi-Fi hotspots near the user. However, these solutions lack a mechanism for personalizing the connection of the user device to the Wi-Fi hotspots based on a context of the user device.